


是谁偷吃了水蜜桃？①

by 0615ksy (YingYing1013)



Category: SEVENTEEN(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YingYing1013/pseuds/0615ksy
Summary: 主圆顺 奎顺 三角文学爱好者 ooc xxj预警abo设定  9A6Ax5O信息素：ksy水蜜桃jww雪松木 kmg 红酒这里设定了信息素是很私密的，一般除非主动释放，doi等会让信息素特别浓郁的行为，不然平时只会感知到信息素的存在，但不会知道别人的信息素具体是什么味道（为了开🚘方便……相关内容剧情全是胡扯的，也没啥逻辑，就是想开🚘，实在是太饿了🙉，只好自己割腿肉了。（老福特凉凉了就在这里补上①啦
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 8





	是谁偷吃了水蜜桃？①

**Author's Note:**

> 主圆顺 奎顺 三角文学爱好者 ooc xxj预警
> 
> abo设定 9A6Ax5O   
> 信息素：ksy水蜜桃jww雪松木 kmg 红酒  
> 这里设定了信息素是很私密的，一般除非主动释放，doi等会让信息素特别浓郁的行为，不然平时只会感知到信息素的存在，但不会知道别人的信息素具体是什么味道（为了开🚘方便……
> 
> 相关内容剧情全是胡扯的，也没啥逻辑，就是想开🚘，实在是太饿了🙉，只好自己割腿肉了。
> 
> （老福特凉凉了就在这里补上①啦

1  
权顺荣有个秘密。

SVT对外猜测是Alpha，队内公认为Beta的他，其实是个Omega。

他刚入公司当练习生的的时候年纪还很小，然而直到度过练习生时期，临近出道，哥哥弟弟们都相继在青春期分化成Alpha和Beta后，他却依然没有任何分化的趋向。公司为此专门安排他去医院做了一个腺体相关的全面检查，医生给出的结论是他属于比较罕见的隐性分化，性别倾向是Beta，建议定期来医院检查监测信息素水平。渐渐的，仍然没有分化趋向的权顺荣就被大家默认为了Beta。

对此权顺荣自己非常满意。比起充满攻击性的Alpha和柔软脆弱的Omega，对信息素不敏感的Beta更自由。公司也认为身为Beta的他不容易受到AO信息素的干扰，很合适管理表演队。

直到他在出道2年后突然分化了。

当时独自在宿舍的权顺荣发现自己有点低烧。本来以为只是普通感冒的他，在察觉到自己连腺体都在发烫后，终于意识到了异常。去医院挂了急诊，才明白自己是突然进入分化了。他在医院专业的医护人员陪同下度过了长达3个小时的分化热，并在清醒后被告知自己已经完成分化，甚至成为了一个Omega。

短暂的震惊过后，他决定先暂时隐瞒这件事情。一是没有想好怎么向家人成员和公司开口，二来也不想因为这个影响即将到来的回归。

他在医院开了长效抑制剂和信息素阻断剂，平稳的度过了人生中的第一个发情期。在这个被抑制剂轻易压制了的发情期里，除了更容易疲倦外，权顺荣并没有感觉与平时有什么不同，也没有队友察觉到他已经分化成了Omega。于是他理所当然的认为，原来成为Omega，和Beta也没有很大区别。

繁忙的日程很快接踵而至，权顺荣将这件事抛之脑后，完全忘记了医生的再三叮嘱：

“刚完成分化的Omega信息素水平很不稳定，非常容易发生波动。最好多休息，不要经常去信息素混乱的场所，这些都可能导致发情期的紊乱，信息素抑制剂和阻断剂也可能会失效……”

2  
忙碌的回归结束后，他们照例举办了酒宴庆祝。权顺荣本来酒量就不太好，这次甚至喝了不到一轮就觉得头晕脑胀。AO的信息素混杂在一起，让他浑身难受，后颈刚发育完成的腺体也针扎一样的疼痛起来。

他悄悄离开宴会厅，来到天台透气。初夏的晚风很清爽，驱散了了醉意，也拂去了连日工作的疲惫。他倦懒的趴在天台上放空自己。

“怎么一个人在这里？”

这样的宁静并没有持续很久，很快就被一个低沉的嗓音打破了。他下意识回头，是全圆佑。

“喝酒喝的有点头晕。”

“你酒量也太差了吧。”

全圆佑低声闷笑，跨着长腿两步走了过来。对方一向有些苍白清冷的脸上透出一点薄薄的红晕，看起来也没少喝。

“你酒量那么好，不是也出来了？”

他毫不犹豫的反唇相讥，瞪了一眼懒洋洋的靠在自己旁边的竹马。不知道是不是分化成Omega之后嗅觉变敏感了很多，他隐约闻到了一缕很淡的木质香。

“胃不好就少喝点。”

对方不置可否的盯着他，顺手揉了一下他被晚风吹乱的头发。

权顺荣不知道，其实他刚走出宴会厅，就被一直默默关视他，早早察觉他状态不好的全圆佑发现了。担心他身体不舒服就一路跟着来到天台。

星星闪烁在黑色的幕布上，月光很明亮，他们一起安静的凝视着眼前陷入沉睡的城市。

“你说，我们真的能成为像SJ的哥哥们那样长久的组合吗？”权顺荣突然有些低落，清澈的眼睛里少见的多了几分忧虑。

或许是酒精的作祟，又或许是在这个难得独处的夜晚，极少出现在哥哥脸上的迷茫触动了他埋藏在心底压抑许久的悸动，全圆佑突然觉得有种难以言喻的冲动破土而出。

他深深的凝视着眼前陪伴自己走过最青涩时光的少年。

“不要担心，我们会一直在一起。”

“当然，我们要当一辈子的好兄弟！”

对方脸上一扫刚才的阴霾，眯起细长的眼睛笑了，伸手勾住他的肩膀，整个人挂了上来。

这个没心没肺的小傻瓜！

一种巨大的无力感涌上心头，全圆佑有点堵气的想，如果自己不直接一点，是不是眼前这个迟钝的笨蛋永远不会明白到自己对他到底是什么感情？

“谁要和你当兄弟……”

他破罐破摔的在哥哥惊讶的目光里，用力的亲上对方微微嘟起的唇。

3  
权顺荣从来没想过，原来在那些亲昵的拥抱，沉默的注视背后，他的竹马对他抱有这样隐秘又旖旎的情思。

他怔愣在原地，一时间没有拒绝这个炙热又不安的吻。

对方的嘴唇紧紧的贴上来，在他的唇瓣上辗转，又试探性的用舌尖舔弄他的虎牙。在察觉到他的默许后，舌尖立刻灵巧的钻了进来，挑逗又缠绵的试图在这里寻求更多的回应。

这种小心翼翼的态度让权顺荣有些心软，他一只手搂住对方的脖子压向自己，另一只手环上对方的腰，探出舌尖，主动与全圆佑纠缠在了一起。

对方的呼吸停滞了一秒后猛然变得急促起来，紧接着就是更为深入和热切的唇齿相交。

自从分化成为了Omega，其实他也有设想过自己未来的伴侣会是什么样的。虽然并不厌恶Omega这个性别，可他的确不能接受自己在将来屈服于本能，被迫拴在一个Alpha身边一辈子。

但权顺荣想，如果这个Alpha是全圆佑，或许他可以试着接受。

找个机会告诉他，我已经分化了吧。他在心里默默盘算着。

但他其实已经不用多此一举了，因为全圆佑很快就会发现这个秘密。

刚刚分化成Omega不久的权顺荣根本不知道，如果AO双方的信息素高度匹配，通过激烈的亲吻，体液交换带来的Alpha信息素，已经足以让一个从未被标记过，信息素水平紊乱的Omega失去信息素阻断剂的保护，被引诱进入发情。

而等到权顺荣后知后觉发现不对的时候，他已经脸色潮红，浑身无力的倚靠在了对方的怀里。

与他一起沉沦的Alpha也同样察觉到了异常。全圆佑只觉得怀里人的体温逐渐攀升，而且随着一股甜蜜的香气逐渐浓郁起来，对方身上的热度似乎也随之烧到了自己身上。他看着权顺荣湿漉漉的眼眸，难以置信的释放出了点信息素。

Alpha霸道的信息素轻易击溃了本就岌岌可危的信息素阻断剂，清冽的松香扑面而来， 然后敏捷的捕捉到了一颗诱人的水蜜桃。

“权顺荣！你什么时候分化成Omega了？”

“收起你的信息素！”权顺荣恼火的瞪着眼前惊愕的Alpha。可他不知道，此刻的自己依靠在Alpha怀里，平日明亮的双眼里蒙着层浅浅的水雾，红肿的双唇还残留着刚刚亲吻的水渍，在全圆佑的眼里，根本毫无威慑力，比起发怒更像是某种意味不明的撒娇。

“你的抑制剂呢？”全圆佑极力维持着自己最后的理智。

“我又不在发情期，身上怎么会有那玩意儿？！”

“你都不会随身携带一瓶留作备用吗？！”

“谁知道会这么倒霉被引诱发情？别在这里马后炮，快去帮忙找抑制剂！”权顺荣气急败坏的去推对方，可发情使他浑身无力，比起推拒更像一只炸了毛的猫咪在挠人。

全圆佑隐忍的喘了口气，将对方用力揽进怀里。他脱掉西服外套，兜头将比自己稍矮一点的Omega严严实实的罩住。

“先离开这里找个私密点的地方，不然我看明天咱俩就得一起上头条。”


End file.
